Ranma's Journey
by Benji-Blacksky
Summary: Ranma meets Akane and gets entangled in a war between the new Green Kampfer who kidnapped Natsuru. RanmaXAkane M.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma's Journey: Threat of the green Kampfer

I don't own either, just something to do when I get bored. Still have to focus on HinWolf. Enjoy!

(This is an edit. It turns out a Gebeiter is a husband, so I decided to use Meister/Master instead)

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The red haired woman asked as she cocked her pistol and faced Ranma.

"I'll ask you the same thing." the boy said, his stance was firm, despite being faced by a gun wielding psycho.

He had been traveling through the area on a training trip for the summer, he was all by himself but no there was no doubt in his mind that his one of his rivals, or even "macho chick" Akane, would find him. Instead he found himself in a weird city. He had arrived hours ago and no sooner had he arrived than it began to rain. Thankfully the only person who saw him was an orange haired girl with glasses. Oddly enough he saw the same one at the hot spring spa where he changed back. He thought no one noticed him.

Now he was in the park, where a random girl had begun shooting at him and calling him a Kampfer.

"Now tell me what you did with Natsuru!"

"Listen weirdo! I have no idea who Natsuru is, or what you're talking about, but if you wanna fight it's all fine by me!"

Suddenly he sprang forth with inhuman speed, still the stranger shot at him and he had to dodge. Her aim was impeccable, but frenzied.

"Shut up you lying bastard!" she cried as she continued to shoot. A moment later Ranma was within range and delivered a kick to her side. She flew in the air a few feet, but landed on her feet and managed to hang onto her Gewehr. Her foot landed in a puddle of water, and they were near a fountain...She recalled an event from before, when she first saw the supposed Kampfer.

Smirking, the crimson eyed woman shot at Ranma once more, this time she focused better, and Ranma had to work harder to dodge, until he lost his footing and fell into the fountain, becoming his female self.

"That's proof that you're a Green Kampfer you idiot. Now then spill it before I blast your brains in!" The gunslinger told Ranma. He growled in anger.

"Quit talkin' nonsense!" Ranma exclaimed as he moved, even faster than Akane anticipated. In a moment he kicked the gun from his foe's hand and pinned her down. "Now you explain! Why're you attacking me?"

The woman would've replied, but she changed into the glasses wearing girl from before.

"What?" Ranma asked in confusion. "What happened to the mental-patient?"

"Th-that was me..." The girl said, looking up at the female Ranma who had her pinned to the ground. she blushed slightly. "Please...Let Natsuru go...We never had a problem with you Green Kampfer."

"Okay...?" Ranma said before (s)he got up off of the shy girl, he then offered a hand to her. "What IS a Kampfer? And what makes Green Kampfers so bad, whatever they are?"

"Kampfer are female fighters forced into a war. Each one has a different type, and there were, until recently, only three groups counting the Whites. The Green Kampfer say they serve a Meister, which is German for Master. They kidnapped my friend and don't have oath bracelets and I thought you might be one of them."

"Um...I'll need more info than that, but what's your name? I'm Ranma Saotome." the fighter said smiling.

"I'm Akane Mishima, a Blue Kampfer from Seitetsu Gakuin High School."

"Akane huh? That's the name a friend of mine has, she's ultra macho like your other persona."

"I-it's not my fault that I get like that!" Akane cried out, making Ranma chuckle.

"Sorry. Listen, I'm soaking wet, let's go somewhere where I can dry off and you can tell me more."

"S-sure..." Akane agreed. And so Ranma entered into the battle of Kampfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma's Journey: Our First battle, versus Aiko!

I don't own either story, this chapter features our first green Kampfer, and maybe a glimpse at Natsuru's condition if I get to it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was much later when Ranma and Akane arrived at the Mishima residence. They were in Akane's room and Ranma, who was still in his female form, was sitting on Akane's bed and inspecting the place. It was too frilly for him to like it, but the self proclaimed man among men still thought that it was comfortable. Soon enough Akane had finally told him everything: About Kampfers, Oath Bracelets, Moderators, and Natsuru. Suddenly a surly voice spoke out.

"You forgot to mention us messengers!" it said.

"Oh, sorry Seppuku." said Akane, who seemed to be genuinely apologetic. Ranma looked around, but only saw two dolls, a tiger with it's guts hanging out and a stabbed rabbit.

"Is there someone else here?" Ranma asked, but his answer came in the form of the two dolls standing up.

"Ranma-chan, this is Black Seppuku Rabbit and Disembowled Tiger. They're both messengers who help me and Natsuru repectively."

"Uhh...Okay. But for future reference Mishima don't call me Ranma-'chan.' If you have to use honorifics then call me Ranma-kun."

"O-okay Ranma-kun, but why'd you call me Mishima? I'd rather you call me Akane."

"Akane reminds me too much of a certain girl back home." Ranma explained, looking a little miffed.

"Was she...Your girlfriend or something?"

"As if! More like my fiancee..."

"Ohh, a girl-girl romance? How interesting!" Seppuku laughed. A moment later it was walloped by a pillow and Tiger was commenting on Ranma's temper.

"Shut up! I'm a man dammit! I fell into a cursed lake at Jusenkyo, a training ground in China, and got stuck like this! Besides that my idiot dad and her dad set it up. She's just an annoying macho chick!" (s)he huffed in response.

Akane could see that there might be more to it than that, but she decided to leave it be. Soon enough Ranma came up with another question. "So aside from that Natsuru guy, are there any more good Kampfers?"

"Yes actually, Mikoto Kondō and Shizuku Sangō, but both of them are on vacation. They should be back soon though, but neither one knows about this...I was hoping I could save Natsuru by myself, b-but..." Akane's speech broke off as she began to cry. Ranma was discomforted by her tears and came to a decision.

"Well, what if I helped?" Ranma asked.

"Huh?" Akane sobbed.

"You already saw that I'm a tough fighter, and these Green Kampfer sound really interesting. I'll consider this a kind of training and help you and your friends out, okay?"

"A-alright..." Akane said as her crying ceased. Already she found herself growing fond of Ranma. Just then, she had an idea. "Hey Ranma-kun, why don't I make some tea for us?"

"Tea huh? Sounds good, but d'ya mind if I shower first?"

"Not at all Ranma-kun!" Akane replied before Ranma walked off and uttered a quick thanks. Akane already found herself liking Ranma. He was tough, and at the same time he was considerate of her feelings. She hoped that they could be good friends, and save her precious Natsuru soon.

'_I just hope that Natsuru-kun is okay.'_ She thought to herself suddenly her Oath bracelet began to glow. _'A Green Kampfer must be nearby!'_

Time was of the essence, activating her powers Akane transformed. Her hair became crimson, as did her eyes, and her trusty M1911 .45 pistol appeared from nowhere. _'Ranma must be done by now! I need to get him fast.'_

Dashing up the stairs she burst open the door to the bathroom. "Oi! Ranma we've got trouble!" she yelled, looking forward she saw a male Ranma, stark naked, wet, and steam coming from him in waves. Her eyes traveled up and down his nude body as Ranma just stood there shocked, and according to a part of his anatomy, aroused. Akane's face flushed, and a full ten seconds passed before she threw a nearby towel at him. "Dry off and get outside now!" she cried. Her heartbeat was going faster, but now wasn't the time for that. Especially for a flasher who got a lucky break in a fight against her.

(A/N: It hurt to write about how Ranma looked after the shower, but I think Akane's reaction's worth it)

Five minutes later Ranma was outside, fully dressed and looking a little a ticked.

"Why the heck did you peep on me Mishima?"

"I wasn't peepin' ya idiot! I sensed a Green Kampfer nearby and I needed ya to be ready. Instead you were in there lolly-gaggin'."

"I was not you trigger happy idiot! I was trying to get clean and change back." Ranma countered angrily. "Besides can't you handle a single enemy by yourself?"

"If it was that easy I wouldn't need ya." Akane said more calmly. "The Green Kampfer are tougher than any regular enemy. Natsuru and I together were barely able to match one, then two more showed up and we were outmatched. A purple haired bitch on their team said that their boss was worrying over nothing, then she KO'd Natsuru and left me by myself to give the others a message...Out of all of them she'll be the one I wanna kill...But I need to get stronger."

Ranma was silent, he had no idea how strongly Akane felt about the whole thing. He was going to say something to comfort her, but a childish laugh cut across his words.

"Aww, poor girlie! You miss your little friend?" said the voice again. Both Ranma and Akane saw that a teenaged girl with dark blue hair and gray eyes was sitting cross legged on top of a house. She wore a green skintight suit with yellow trim, behind her was an incredibly huge sword, making her a Schwert type. She was snickering and eyeing the duo.

"You! You're one of those Green Kampfer bitches!" Akane spat out aiming her gun at the girl.

"Hey! Cussing is bad!" the girl reprimanded, before jumping down and brandishing her seven foot long sword. "Anyways I'm Aiko Fujiwara, it'll be fun to beat a meanie like you up!"

"Well Aiko, this time things'll end differently!" Akane said before she rapidly fired at her opponent. Aiko smiled and used her sword to block the bullets.

"That won't work!" Aiko cried before she used a jumping slash. Both Ranma and Akane dodged, but there was a huge impact on the ground.

"She's got a lot of strength, but lets see if she has any real skill!" Ranma said as he went forward to Aiko. The master of the Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū style martial arts then began attacking. Aiko managed to dodge alot of the strikes, the last few clipping her and making her fall.

"Ow! That hurt!" Aiko whined before she sliced at Ranma again. Ranma was easily able to evade her unwieldy weapon.

"Is that all you got?" Ranma questioned smugly, "You're strong, but have just about zero technical skill."

A moment later, he was vicitm of a move that rendered almost all men helpless.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Ranma groaned as he hit the ground, cursing and clutching his wounded area.

"That's what you get jerk, now die!" Aiko raised her sword high and was about to cut Ranma clean in half when she heard Akane's gun cock.

"You'll be the only one who dies if you make a move, bitch!" Akane said smiling sadistically.

"Grr, no fair! It's two on one!" Aiko whined, "You two are dirty cheaters!"

"Alls fair in love and war." Akane countered, "Now then, y'okay Ranma?"

"Y-yeah..." he groaned weakly as he rose, "and if anyone's a cheater it's you Ms. Dishonorable Strike."

_'I'll have to remember that the next time Natsuru ticks me off._' Akane thought, "Well Ranma hurry up and KO her already."

"I need a second dammit, I just got racked!"

"What?" Aiko said before she felt an extreme pain in her neck. Ranma had gotten up and chopped her, which made her fall to the ground.

"About time." Akane chuckled, before looking at Ranma. "Good job, we make a pretty good team."

"Y-yeah...I guess." Ranma managed to agree.

"That bitch should change back t' normal now so let's wait and see what she really looks like."

Suddenly, Aiko transformed into her true self, which was a brunette eight year old girl.

"Huh? She's a kid?" Ranma asked.

"That explains her childish words." said a familiar voice, turning to see who said it, Ranma and Akane saw Shizuku Sango, in her Kampfer form.

"Sango, what're you doin' here? Ain'tcha on vacation?"

"I was, but I returned only two hours ago and heard this commotion." Shizuku said before eyeing Ranma. "I see you have a new friend, a boyfriend perhaps."

"Nah, we're just partners." Ranma said, while Akane remained quiet. He then whispered to Akane secretly, "Is this that annoying, evil, whore of a Student Body president you told me about?"

"Yup." Akane confirmed.

"I heard that..." Shizuku growled, not losing her composure but getting a sizeable vein. "Anyway, who was that?"

Before an answer was uttered Ranma cried: "Watch out!"

The next second Aiko was on the shoulder of one girl, with pure white hair and purple eyes. She wore a green suit like Aiko's with black trim and her companion wore a similar suit with red trim. She had short purple hair and golden eyes.

"Well, it took skill to beat Ms. Fujiwara. It looks like you Kampfers have gotten a little mightier. But my my...To see a Red and Blue Kampfer teaming up with a boy is quite something!" said the purple haired girl, her expression serious and stoic. Akane glared at her.

"You! Get down here so I can pump ya fulla lead!"

"Ah, it's the loud mouth." said the white haired one dreamily. "She's certainly fierce, huh Hisano? Hopefully this time our Meister will allow us to keep her as a plaything. He keeps Natsuru-chan to himself."

"What is this about Natsuru?" Shizuku asked, but she was ignored.

"Nariko, don't goad them." Hisano replied. "We need to get Aiko to safety."

"You ain't goin' nowhere bitch, tell us where Natsuru is!"

"Another time Ms. Mishima. For now we must be on our way." Hisano replied bowing. "Farewell."

Before anything else could happen there was a strong gust of wind, and the girls were gone. Akane swore loudly and began shaking.

"Damn them! They got away."

"Akane.." Ranma said, but a minute later she changed back and broke into tears.

"No..We lost them! They were o-our only lead..."

"Akane..." Ranma said softly, a moment later she ran directly into him and began to sob. Gently he wrapped her arms around her while Shizuku merely watched the spot the Green Kampfer were at.

_'They have Natsuru-kun...Are they part of Kaede's team?_' she thought. Little did she realize that the new threat was potentially more fierce than Kaede Sakura, and with much greater ambitions...


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma's Journey: Parley

I don't own either.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Ranma asked as (s)he walked around a local theme park. (S)He, Akane and Shizuku were walking around the park, trying to stay together in the crowd and find the location on the map Akane held.

"Actually that's something I'd like to know." Akane seconded. Earlier she and Ranma had recieved a call telling them to meet her there. Since then they had been on the move until they arrived.

"Earlier today I found a note. Supposedly it was left by a Green Kampfer, that Hisano woman." Shizuku explained, "The note says their master wants a parley with us, a truce for discussion, but I'm not sure we should let our guards down entirely."

"I see," Ranma said, his/her red hair blowing in the air after a sudden gust. Last night he accidentally spilled cold water on himself and had neglected to change back. Akane had explained the situation to Shizuru, so she was aware of Ranma's condition.

"Hey Ranma-kun?" Akane asked shyly.

"Yeah Mishima?"

"Why is it that your girl form's hair is red sometimes and other times black like your normal one?"

"Actually I'm not to sure." Ranma said just now thinking about it, "Anyway where are we supposed to meet them at?"

"Excuse me!" said a little girl's voice. Looking down Shizuku, Akane, and Ranma saw Aiko's true form. Looking rather cheery. She pointed directly at Shizuku and Akane. "You two are Kampfer right?"

"You're the little girl from yesterday!" Akane said, a little scared. Shizuru and Ranma looked ready to fight.

"Right! You two feel like Kampfer, is this one a Kampfer too?" Aiko asked again pointing at Ranma. The boy in girl form began to reply, but Shizuru stopped him.

"Yes she is. Can you take us to this Meister person?"

"Sure, follow me!" the youngster said cheerily before she ran off. The trio followed her and shortly found Hisano, Nariko, and Aiko were gathered around a table. with them was a pale yet muscular man with short black hair and piercing cerulean eyes. His very prescence was intimidating...To most.

"Hello ladies, please take a seat." he said in a strong, slightly accented voice. "Allow me to introduce my name is Aloysious Wilhelm. You may call me either Al or Wilhelm."

"Well Wilhelm, is it true that you abducted Natsuru?" Shizuru asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." he replied calmly, brushing aside his brown hair, "Aside from the fact that we need him we wanted to show you how powerful our force is. Those you, or rather your companions, fought were among my elite group. And with news of Ms. Akane's victory, albeit an aided one, I've made a decision."

"And that would be?" Ranma asked. Aloysious studied him/her for a moment before going on.

"I will explain in a moment, but let me state it now. I may need Natsuru to be my queen."


End file.
